Astoria Greengrass
Astoria Malfoy (nee Greengrass) (born c.1982) is the youngest daughter of Rosalie Greengrass and Alexander Greengrass and younger sister of Daphne Greengrass and sister in law to Blaise Zabini and aunt to Rose Zabini and Emlie Zabini also husband to Draco Malfoy and mother to Scorpius Malfoy, Melissa Malfoy and Katniss Malfoy and also daughter in law to Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy. Biography Astoria was born into the Greengrass Family which is one of the oldest and truly pureblood family, Astoria was brought up with the knowlodge of Pure blood supermancy then during her teenage years came the events of the second wizarding war, but however, made her espoure a tolerant life view from then on. Hogwarts Years First Year (1993 - 1994) Astoria started Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in 1993 and sat with her older sister Daphne and her friends Draco, Pansy, Thedore and Blaise. She was sorted into Slytherin House and was consider a beautfiul girl by the boys in her year which she gave glanceful glares to the boys during the year. Her first year was overlooked by the entrance of mass killer Sirius Black into the Castle and towards the end of the year which was the espace of Sirius Black. Second Year (1994 - 1995) Astoria started her second year in 1994 after attending the Quidditich World Cup in the summer with her family. But her second year was overlooked by The Triwizard Tournament which is a huge event every 4 years there would be a champion from 3 schools. During the middle of the school year came the Yule Ball which she attended with Thedore Nott and then towards the end of the year came the return of the dark lord and the death of a fellow student. Thrid Year (1995 - 1996) Astoria started her thrid year at Hogwarts in 1995 and the new DADA teacher was pretty strict but as Astoria was taught when she was young, she was taught that she has to respect the eldery and espically fellow purebloods. Then she joined the Inquistoral Sqaud and helped bring down Dumbledore's Army which was ran by Hermione Granger, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. Fourth Year (1996 - 1997) Astoria then started her fourth year in 1996 after spending the summer between Malfoy and Greengrass Manor. Towards the end of the year came the death of Headmaster Albus Dumbledore and the reign of the dark lord just currently starting badly. Fifth Year (1997 - 1998) Her fifth year was overlooked with O.W.L.S. and the dark lord conquering Hogwarts and the Ministry of Magic. She was brought to tortue muggle borns and half-bloods by the Carrows to see if she improves her torturing curse to make it strong. The year ended shortly with the Battle of Hogwarts which Harry Potter defeated the dark lord in. Sixth Year (1998 - 1999) After doing her O.W.L.S at home, it was time to return for her sixth year in 1998. She took Potions, History of Magic, Transfiguartion, Anicent Runes and Herbology for her N.E.W.T.S prepartion for the exams in her seventh year. Towards the end of year, her grandmother on her father's side died and she had to attend the funeral with Daphne. Seventh Year (1999 - 2000) She completed her education at Hogwarts by taking her N.E.W.T.S which she passed and nothing really happened during her seventh year which was a relief to her after having 5 years of mayhem and 1 year which was overlooked with a death. She graudated with the other seventh year students in June 1998 after reciving her results. Later Life She started going out with Draco Malfoy in the summer of 2002 and married him quickly in 2004. She had Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy in 2006 and then she had Melissa Roxanne Daphne Malfoy in 2008 and then her and Draco's youngest child, Katniss Elizabeth Pansy Malfoy in 2010. Astoria refused to raise her child in the belief that Muggles (and likely Muggle-borns, half-bloods and Squibs as well) were scum and, as a result, Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy found her a somewhat disappointing daughter-in-law; family gatherings were, as a result, often fraught with tension. It is unknown what her husband Draco's reaction was to this, but given that he also was sobered by his own terrible experience during the Second Wizarding War, it is possible that he secretly approved of it. The couple seen Scorpius off to Hogwarts in 2017, followed by Melissa in 2019 and Katniss in 2021. Category:Characters Category:Slytherin Category:1993-2000 Category:Hogwarts Class of 2000 Category:Females Category:Pureblood Category:Greengrass Family Category:Malfoy Family